


Walking in the same direction

by Tiacchi



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Comfort, Destiny Day, Fluff, Kasamatsu is in university, KiKasa Day, Kise is a second year, M/M, after the jabberwock match
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 07:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8523973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiacchi/pseuds/Tiacchi
Summary: After the Jabberwock and Vorpal Swords match, Kise needs surgery on his ankle from overexerting himself during the game. Kasamatsu comes to visit and keep him company before he goes in.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For Kikasa Destiny day! Um.. I didn't know what kind of theme to follow, so I just wrote some sort of fluff! Because i can imagine Kise having to need surgery after a rough match like that! I hope you like it?

_'Do you believe in fate?'_

He wanted to whisper those soft, delicate words to the man sitting next to him. His blue hues were scanning through the latest basketball monthly, keeping up to date with recent interviews, and participating in his own. However, Kise knew better than to speak, to interrupt the peaceful silence between the two of them.. If it wasn't for this moment, where he was being prepared for surgery on his ankle.. 

One that could potentially change his life forever..

"Oi.. Stop overthinking, Kise.. I can smell the smoke from here.."

He pouted, golden eyes narrowing - as though offended - and he leaned forward, carefully linking their hands together. 

"Senpai is still a grouch... He's gotten worse since starting university.. -su.."

He rolled his eyes, but lets their hands stay together, understanding the hidden meaning behind that whine. It's vaguely there, but he _knows_.. He **knows**..

_'I'm scared.'_

"Nah.. You're just imagining things.. Why don't you start taking school a little more seriously? I may not be there to kick your ass, but I can still do it off school grounds." he gives him a tiny smirk, "How will you lead Kaijou to victory if you can't play? An Ace has to set an example both ON and OFF the court.. Not half-ass it when things have settled down."

Kasamatsu returns his eyes to the magazine, knowing exactly the look Kise is giving him after that tiny rant. Well... They may be a couple.. But he's not going to change because they're involved romantically.. He's not going to be the helpless one in this relationship.. He made that clear when Kise first hounded him to go on a date.

A tiny smile creeps on his lips at the thought, and he shuts the magazine close with a 'flap' of the pages.

"Scoot over... The chair's uncomfortable."

Again, Kise doesn't question Kasamatsu's actions, and is silently grateful for his overbearing presence.. It's the complete opposite of everyone else he knows, in a good way of course.. Yet he can never put into words how he feels.. 

With Kasamatsu, everything was... hard to explain.

Not in the sense he didn't know how he felt.. But because of who Kasamatsu was to him, and how much he's done for him in the short span they've known each other.. He swore, during their first meeting, he'd never like a man like him.. Because of how he always kicked him around, always laid down the seniority he had over the blonde.. But.. Truthfully, Kise swallowed it greedily, as though he was the air around him. Any time he didn't see Kasamatsu, which was rare during their Kaijou days, he'd feel his heart clench in some.. **weird**.. way..

When Kasamatsu was comfortable beside Kise, the younger male drew him into a hug, burying his face in his neck as he let out a shaky breath.

"...Thank you.. Kasamatsu-senpai.."

He wasn't entirely sure what the 'thank you' was for, per say.. But he had an inkling feeling when Kise's arms tightened around his neck. He released a soft sigh, lips quirking into a smile at the affection from his ace, patting his head reassuringly. There wasn't need for any words, because Kasamatsu knew Kise was scared.. If the surgery wasn't successful, there's a chance he may never be able to play basketball again.. The very foundation of their relationship started from the sport, and of course this had made him spooked.. Because what if...

_'Kasamatsu-senpai falls out of love with me?'_

"Tch.. You're such a brat..." he mumbles, ignoring the whine from Kise's throat. He grabs him by the chin, making him look up from his neck, seeing the glistening tears in those gorgeous golden hues. He really **is** making him soft..

"I didn't fall in love with you because of basketball.." he states, watching the way hesitation and a little uncertainty dwindles in his expression.. God he wants to smack him hard... "I fell in love with you because you're Kise Ryouta.. Kaijou's second year and my annoyingly.. _c...cute.._ " he stutters, cursing mentally, "kouhai." He breathes, leaning forward to peck his cheek, "So stop filling your head with nonsense.. brat..."

Kise feels his breath hitch at the soft kiss to his cheek, a light blush dusting his cheeks. However, upon seeing his senpai the same way, he grins from ear to ear, pulling him into a bone-crushing hug once more, rubbing his cheek against the side of his head.

"Yukio-senpai is so cute when he's flustered!~"

He yelps when his elbow hits his gut, making him whine but not let go.. He'll never let go of his senpai.. This man who's been the only one to treat him..  _normally._ Even if he was a model, Kasamatsu made no exceptions, always feeding him at the right time, only catering to his needy demands when he was sick or in a bad mood. But the smile he'd always get from the raven-haired male was always worth it.. or so he told himself.. 

"Maybe I **should** leave you..." he mutters, smirking when he whines, "Well.. What are you going to do about it? You can't catch me with one leg."

He was about to say something when the nurse came in with a light knock, announcing to them it was time for Kise's operation. Kasamatsu noticed the change in his deposition, immediately holding his hand and giving a gentle squeeze.

"You'll be fine, Ryouta..." he whispers, pressing a tentative kiss to his forehead, "Even if you can't walk, I'll teach you how to play in a wheelchair."

Those words seem to have a soothing effect, because that instant sunshine smile was back on his face, and Kasamatsu was NOT prepared for the blonde to yank him into a deep and passionate kiss in front of the nurse.. This little...!

"Will you be here when I return?"

He rolls his eyes, lightly thumping his fist against his head, smiling at the light yelp from Kise's throat. Heh.. Serves him right.

"You know I'll be here.. I've never left.."

_'I don't think I can ever leave...'_

He barely just sees the look of shock on Kise's face, before it splits into another bright smile, causing his breath to hitch.. What a devilishly handsome man..

"Okay... Then I'm going now.." he reports, as though he's leaving practice for the day, "I'll be back later!"

He nods curtly, reluctantly letting go of his hand, missing the warmth from his bigger one.

"Well.. I'll see you later... Ryouta."

As he's being wheeled away, Kasamatsu knows Kise's face is sporting a huge grin, like he always does when they part ways. It's the same routine, and he realizes no matter where they go, what direction they head in, they'll always be side by side.

_'I believe in you and me.'_


End file.
